


A Shade of Danny

by Calliope_Soars



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Slightly Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliope_Soars/pseuds/Calliope_Soars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy's powers of persuasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shade of Danny

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because I'm terribly impatient.  
> I wrote this on a whim to get rid of this writer's block I'm dealing with. It's a bit of a hot mess honestly. 
> 
> **Music** : _Primetime_ – Janelle Monáe ft. Miguel

“No, absolutely not.”

  
Mindy pouted at him while trailing a fingernail along his collarbone.  
“Relax babe, it’s not like anyone will know.”

  
“Nope, no…you forget that I know you Min.” He shook his head so hard she could actually imagine what he must’ve been like as a little boy. She stifled a giggle at the cute mental image she’d created. Her grumpy old man as an adorably grumpy kid. Danny must’ve heard her giggle cause he gave her a stern look and continued, “this will be on every website within seconds.”

  
“You need to work on those trust issues, Danny,” she rolled her eyes at him and tried for what Danny could only assume was supposed to be a Scout’s honour gesture. Her face was so solemn, that he didn’t have the heart to correct her.

  
“I, Mindy Lahiri, promise not to Instagram, tweet or put any of this on Facebook… no matter how badly I want to.” Danny just chuckled at her whispery addendum.

  
With a pretty pursing of her lips, she moved her fingers to trail into his soft thick hair. Her eyes took on a dreamy look as she drank him in, pledge long forgotten. Danny blushed lightly at the attention and closed his eyes at the sensation of her little hands running loving patterns along his scalp. He may have let out a purr, although he’d deny it forever if she mentioned it.

  
“So stop being so paranoid, baby,” she smiled fondly, as she continued her petting. His hair was starting to get quite long actually. Mindy lingered at his temple for a moment and curled her index finger around a particularly adorable curl. She should probably remind him to get a haircut but he just looked so young and scrumptious like this.

  
“I am NOT paranoid, Lahiri!” Danny blinked at her, and she regretted breaking the little spell. He underlined his vehemence by sliding away from her touch, despite the fact that he was clearly enjoying it. His low purr hadn’t gone unnoticed.

  
Mindy shushed him, grabbed onto his ears and brought his face closer. “You talk too much,” she chuckled at his indignant huff and slanted her mouth over his, most likely swallowing whatever rant he had ready. She sprinkled her kisses all over his face, nipped a little at the stubble on his chin as she chased that elusive purr of his. Her fingers returned to their playful trek through his curls and – _ah yes, there it was_. Danny purred beautifully in her mouth. The sound matured into a sexy growl when Mindy parted her lips for him and gripped his arousal through his boxers.

  
It wasn’t long before they had rid themselves of their clothing and a chorus of delicious sounds escaped from them both. With strong and decisive touches, Danny got her so heated all she could manage was to chant his name until her voice was hoarse. He grinned like he’d won the argument, however Mindy knew they were both winners as she clenched her thighs around his waist. She bit his bottom lip harder than necessary while simultaneously clenching other _more interesting_ muscles. Mindy grabbed his ass, stilling him and keeping him just there. Sweat and heat gathered between their two naked bodies, causing Mindy to arch into him even further. She clenched around him again, nails digging into his muscular ass so ruthlessly that it had him gasping her name like a madman.

  
“Say yes…” Mindy panted and widened her legs for him to take him in deeper.

  
“W..what?” Danny was barely audible, his whole body sweaty and trembling.

  
“Just say yes,” she spoke slowly, playing like this wasn’t torture for her as well, “and I’ll let you move.” She licked her lips, “you even get to pick the pace.”

  
Mindy didn’t even try to hide her wide grin at his frantic nods. She removed her hands from his ass and grabbed his ears again to bring their lips together in a hot messy kiss.

  
Danny didn’t have to be told twice and frantically picked a pace that could get them both where they needed to be. He kept calling her baby, burying his face in the crook of her neck as she met him stroke for stroke. Mindy arched and clenched her body in such a way that it got him from gently kissing to biting down on her skin. With a lovely mix of purrs and growls, his deft fingers found the exact spot to have her feel like her entire body was the 4 th of July, and he swiftly came along with her.

  
Danny collapsed happily on top of her, trailing soothing kissing along the bite mark he had left on her shoulder. He rolled off of her, only to tuck her tight against his frame. Mindy tilted her head to face his and gave him the smuggest smile possible. “Well done champ,” her grin only grew when Danny’s brow furrowed. “Now let me get my supplies.” The sight of it dawning on her boyfriend would forever be the most hilarious thing ever.  


* * *

  
“Dr C, is that pink glittery nail polish on your toes?”

  
Danny just groaned and quickly put on his socks, ignoring Peter and Morgan’s howling laughter.


End file.
